


Fascinating

by yauksiei



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek (Original Series)
Genre: Annoyed!Face-Palming!John, Confused!People, Gen, Slight OOC!Sherlock, Star Trek reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock watches Star Trek on a late night showing. Suddenly he has a new favorite word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek or Sherlock. Just a big fan :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

John really should have taken the blasted thing away from Sherlock. But now it was too late. Mr. Spock had spoken.

"Found last night on the Thames by some workers."

"Fascinating."

"Sherlock, I made some cookies!"

Tastes them. "Fascinating."

"Can you translate it?"

Translates code. "Fascinating."

"Look at this article. Apparently there's been a murder."

"Fascinating."

Finally, John has had enough. "Sherlock, what have you got?" he asks one day as Sherlock is done examining the corpse. He listens to the deductions, all leading up to the conclusion that the brother was the murder.

Sherlock opens his mouth to voice his opinion on this fact, when John interrupts him. "Do me a favor Sherlock. *Don't* say it's fascinating."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Sherlock denied.

....

"But it is...interesting."

John face-palmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
